Persiguiendo el amor
by Futami-chan
Summary: Mousse decide irse y aunque Shampoo no lo acepta, era lo mejor que podía hacer, no sabía que rumbo tomaría su vida de ahora en adelante, pues ya estaba comprometido, pero definitivamente siempre amaría a la bella amazona.
1. Así es como funcionan las cosas

Nota:

¡Hola! Bueno pues para todos los que no me conocen soy Futami-chan; Después de mucho meditar y pensar (*presumida*, ok no) me he aventurado a elaborar este Fic con esta linda pareja, que si por mi fuera, hubieran estado juntos desde el principio, en fin espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo…

La historia se basa completamente en el anime Ranma 1/2, cualquier duda o aclaración, les agradecería me lo hicieran saber.

Los personajes principales (Shampoo y Mousse) y demás personajes provenientes de China, dada la trama de la historia, no hablarán en tercera persona.

Título: _"Persiguiendo el amor"_

Fandom: Ranma ½

Disclaimer:

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, por lo que todos los derechos de autor los tiene la maravillosa autora de este anime: Rumiko Takahashi (dueña de mis desvelos a causa de este anime tan perfecto). Siendo de esta manera, solo puedo argumentar que la historia a continuación es completamente mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1:

"**Así es como funcionan las cosas"**

Simbología:

"…"- Los personajes están pensando.

-…-Los personajes hablan.

Es un día normal en Nerima, el sol está en su cenit, muchas personas están paseando por las calles: Hay muchas parejas de enamorados, los niños juegan, etc. En un sitio de Nerima, específicamente en el Neko Hanten, las personas no dejan de llegar y esperan ser atendidas y probar la rica comida que allí preparan, entre estas, hay muchos chicos que solo van por la "vista" del lugar, que se caracteriza por un atuendo chino, una larga cabellera violeta, una gran belleza y un chico con unos lentes horribles, que nunca se separa de ella (a menos que la linda amazona le tienda una trampa y logre perderlo).

-Shampoo déjame ayudarte con esos platos *Mousse sigue a Shampoo entusiasmado*

-Déjame en paz pato torpe, aléjate, de lo contrario tirarás todo, como de costumbre… (Menciona Shampoo algo molesta y a la vez indiferente)…

Chico "x": (Alto, pelo rubio, cara angelical, y aspecto adinerado, caballeroso y amable) Señorita, permítame ayudarle con… *es interrumpido por Shampoo*

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada, si no le importa, sería tan amable de no estorbarme por favor *lo deja hablando solo*

*Mousse está mirando discretamente desde la cocina, y lanza un dardo al chico que se dirigió a Shampoo, lo cual lo deja atrapado a la pared*

*Cologne observa lo sucedido*

-¡Mousse, cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes dejar a los clientes pegados a la pared!, además tu repararás todos esos agujeros que dejas… (Menciona un tanto enojada Cologne)

-Está bien Cologne pero ese no es un cliente, ese es un impostor que se hace pasar por cliente…

-Mousse ya no te preocupes, mi nietecita no se fijaría jamás en él…

-Lo sabía, mi querida Shampoo solo me escogería a… (Cologne lo interrumpe)

-A Ranma, no te hagas ilusiones Mousse…

\- ¿Por qué entre tantos pretendientes, mi bella Shampoo se tenía que fijar en Ranma?...

-Bueno Mousse, pues para empezar, no le interesan "los demás", y aunque así fuera, tú ya los habrías golpeado y medio matado para alejarlos de ella, además no tienes derecho a quejarte, ella no es tu prometida…

-Pero Ranma ya tiene a Akane, y se aman, aunque no estén juntos, pero estoy seguro que se aman…

-Si pero tú no fuiste quién le ganó a Shampoo en aquella pelea entre amazonas que se dio en China, no lo olvides…

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan directa Cologne? (Mousse llora)

*Entra Shampoo a la cocina*

-Bisabuela ¿ya tienes listo el platillo especial que te pedí para airen?

-Si Shampoo aquí está *le entrega la comida*

-Bien pues me voy *Shampoo sale de la cocina*

-Yo no dejaré que vayas Shampoo, lo impediré a toda costa *Mousse también sale de la cocina y es sorprendido por Shampoo quién le hecha un balde de agua fría encima*

-¡Cuac!

-No lo creo pato estorboso, tu te quedas aquí *Shampoo "atrapa" a Mousse y lo encierra en una jaula* -Menos mal que mandé a hacer esta jaula especialmente para ti, no escaparás tan fácilmente, las barras están reforzadas y el candado también, así que para cuando puedas salir yo ya habré regresado, deséame suerte pato inútil *se va y Mousse comienza a utilizar sus armas para poder salir, sin poder lograrlo*

*Mientras tanto con Shampoo*

"_Todo va a la perfección, ya me deshice de Mousse y ahora solo me falta darle estos ricos fideos a airen"_ *Va en su bici por la calle cuando se encuentra con Nabiki*

-Hola hermana de la chica ruda, ¿has visto a airen?

-Hola Shampoo, por lo que veo ahora no traes al pato tras de ti *Nabiki sonríe maléficamente cómo si estuviera tramando algo*

-Bueno digamos que el pato está ocupado, pero, has visto a airen si o no

-Si lo he visto…

-¿Dónde? ¿Está en el doujo Tendo?

-Si quieres saberlo te costará gatita

-*Shampoo muestra una cara de enfado* Todo sea por airen *Shampoo le da 5000 yens*

-Tú si sabes cómo funcionan las cosas gatita, así que te lo diré, seguramente en estos momentos está entrenando en casa, pero está con Akane…

-Ella no me importa y lo sabes, bueno aunque tuve que pagarte, gracias por la información, me voy tengo algo de prisa *Shampoo se va*

Notas del capítulo:

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo de mi fic, sé que es algo corto pero es un honor para mí que lo lean y espero que sigan leyéndolo, así como también les agradecería dejaran sus reviews, no importa si es bueno o malo, si me critican o no, lo que me importa es que se expresen libremente y me digan que les parece mi historia.

Bueno pues hasta el siguiente cap.…


	2. Wo ai ni Ranma

Nota: ¡Hola! ¿Alguien me extraño? (ok sueño demasiado), aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo para ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta no especifiqué una parte de este cap y agradezco me lo hayan hecho saber, pues si había un pequeño error, en fin ya está corregido.

DISCAIMER:

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes de este maravilloso anime pertenecen a la extraordinaria Rumiko Takahashi, de esta manera, solamente la historia a continuación es de mi pertenencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2:

"**Wo ai ni Ranma**"

Simbología:

"…"- Los personajes están pensando.

-…-Los personajes hablan.

*Ranma se encuentra entrenando junto con Akane*

-Akane, estás lista, ahora te atacaré más fuerte y velozmente

-¡Estoy lista! *Akane toma posición de ataque*

*Llega Shampoo y le cae encima a Ranma con su bici*

-Ni hao Ranma

-Shampoo quítate estás encima de mi… *Ranma está bajo la bici*

-Está bien (Shampoo se quita), Ranma te traje esto *Le da la comida*

-Gracias Shampoo, no debiste haberte preocupado

*Puede notarse un aura negra alrededor de Akane*

-¡Ranma, no te distraigas! *Akane le lanza una silla que tenía cerca, Ranma logra esquivarla y antes de que Ranma pueda decir algo, Akane se va*

-Airen, no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos ya no tendrás que soportar a la chica ruda, yo te cuidaré y amaré, siempre seré cariñosa contigo *Se abraza a Ranma*

-Gracias Shampoo, pero creo que ya te había dicho que a la única que reconozco cómo mi única prometida es a Akane….

Flash Back

POV. Shampoo.

Era una tarde lluviosa, un extraño había llegado a Nerima, y lo único que buscaba era vengarse de Ranma por algún incidente que hubo en el pasado, el adversario era muy fuerte, y lastimaba a toda aquella persona que se le cruzara. Ukyo y Ryoga iban pasando por donde el estaba, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacia, comenzaron a pelear con él para que no siguiera lastimando a más personas, pronto esta situación en la que se encontraban se esparció por todo Nerima pues Ukyo estaba peleando practicamente sola contra aquella persona, ya que Ruoga era un cerdito, cuando me enteré salí inmediatamente del Neko Hanten a ayudar a airen, y cuando llegué Ranma ya estaba ahí, y junto con Ukyo y Ryoga estaban luchando contra el, pero aún así les llevaba un poco de ventaja, puesto que Ranma estaba en su forma femenina y no tenía la misma habilidad.

Tras de mi venía Mousse, claro convertido en pato, quién quiso detenerme pero no lo logró, pues yo lo rasguñe (Shampoo estaba convertida en gato), así que comencé a luchar en mi forma felina, pero el enemigo me golpeó tan fuerte que por un momento quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté, había terminado de llover, todos ya estaban en su forma humana, excepto yo, de pronto vi a una persona golpeando al enemigo con tanta furia que por un momento pensé que era Ranma, se veían tan bien sus movimientos y sus golpes eran tan precisos, que solo pensaba que el único que peleaba así era airen, pero al reconocer que a Mousse, preferí sacar esto de mis pensamientos y me uní otra vez a la pelea, claro no sin antes convertirme de nuevo en humana.

Después de una larga batalla, logramos vencerlo y lo sacamos de la ciudad. Cuando estábamos de regreso a Nerima tuve que distraer a Mousse y le quité sus lentes para poder acercarme a Ranma aunque fue difícil pues Ukyo tampoco se le despegaba. Una vez al lado de airen a solas, lo tomé del brazo y comencé a hablarle de nuestro futuro, en ese momento Ranma se detuvo, se soltó de mi agarre y le habló a Ukyo, yo no quería que ella arruinara mi momento con airen, pero talvés por fin le diría que solo me amaba a mí y que lo mejorera que se olvidara de él, por lo que preferí callar, cuando Ukyo llegó hasta donde estábamos airen y yo, el nos dijo que le siguiéramos, y ya en un lugar solitario donde encontramos una casa abandonada, entramos y airen comenzó a Hablar…

Ukyo, -habló Ranma fríamente a ella- hace años, cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre me prometió contigo a cambio de tu generosidad y la de tu padre, sin embargo yo nunca decidí que era lo que quería, jamás estuve de acuerdo, y nunca te di mi palabra para casarme contigo, eres una gran amiga y sabes que te quiero mucho, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme pero no me casaré contigo, lo siento, Ukyo solo bajó la mirada y antes de que se fuera, Ranma la detuvo.

Yo estaba muy feliz así que me abracé a Ranma nuevamente, seguramente era yo a la que escogería como futura esposa, hasta que comencé a dudar ya que el nuevamente me volvió a hacer a un lado, y comenzó a hablar:

-Shampoo, sé que siempre has tenido muchas atenciones conmigo

-*Lo interrumpí*, no te preocupes Ranma wo ai ni…

-Escúchame por favor Shampoo… cuando luché contra ti en China lo hice solo por el premio que nos darían, mi padre y yo buscábamos comida y fue la única salida, yo no lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido las consecuencias que esto traería, igual que con Ukyo, nunca te he dado mi palabra, y tú solo te estás guiando por las leyes de las amazonas, pero yo no pertenezco a tu tribu, para mi no hay compromiso…

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que nuevamente Ranma comenzó a hablar.

A pesar de todo esto, creo que tú y Ukyo son dos chicas hermosas que no les hacen falta pretendientes, Ukyo… *Ukyo levantó la cara y lo observó*, tienes a Benny Tsubasa, el ha hecho muchos méritos para llegar hasta ti, e incluso se viste de chica para que tu lo aceptes, se que esto que te estoy diciendo duele, y te aseguro que me duele a mi también, no quisiera hacerte este daño, pero tu también le estás haciendo daño a él; *Ranma se giro hacia mi* -Shampoo, de ti, que más puedo decir que no sepas ya, Mousse te ama y está dispuesto a todo por tu amor, siempre te lo ha demostrado, ya no le hagas el daño que ahora te estoy haciendo yo a ti y a Ukyo… Yo me casaré con Akane…

-*Interrumpí de nuevo a airen*, Ranma, no tienes que casarte con ella solo porque tu padre, tu madre y el padre de la chica ruda te estén obligando yo…

(Ahora Ranma me interrumpió a mí)

-No te equivoques Shampoo, yo no lo haría jamás por esa razón, yo… yo realmente amo a Akane, me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella

(Ahora fue Ukyo la que lo interrumpió)

-Ranma… ¿Akane ya sabe todo esto, ya se lo dijiste?

-No pero, pronto se lo diré, así que por favor ya no interfieran… espero que me entiendan…

*Ukyo y yo empezábamos a llorar*, así que antes de que lo notara Ranma, Ukyo salió corriendo de ahí, y yo hice lo mismo, pero antes de regresar con los demás me dirigí hacia Ranma:

-Airen tu compromiso conmigo no se arregla así, las leyes de las amazonas me obligan a estar contigo a menos que alguien te derrote, pero, yo no me daré por vencida, y aunque Mousse trate de pelear contigo yo haré que ese pato pierda.

Fin Flash back

-Ranma ya se que Akane es a la que tu reconoces como tu prometida…

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí Shampoo?

-Bueno para empezar tu todavía no te le declaras a Akane, y pues ya te dije que estoy obligada a casarme contigo y no me rendiré, bueno me tengo que ir, todavía tengo trabajo en el Neko Hanten, wo ai ni Ranma… *Shampoo se va*

Notas del capítulo:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, bueno sé que todavía no dice mucho, pero todo a su tiempo, poco a poco se darán cuenta de muchas cosas, y bueno de nuevo gracias por leer, y cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, lo que sea, comenten y háganme saber lo que piensan acerca de este fic.

Espero que sigan leyendo, pronto esta historia cambiará de rumbo y comenzará la verdadera historia entre los protagonistas, así que ¡hasta la próxima, bye, bye!

Futami-chan


	3. Fen, la prometida de Mousse

¡Hola a todos! ¿Quién esperó con ansias este capítulo? ¿Alguien?, ok creo que no…. En fin disculpen la tardanza. Hay algo que quiero recalcar en esta historia: Estoy totalmente a favor de la pareja conformada por Ranma y Akane, he leído bastantes fics de ellos y bueno es mi pareja favorita; sin embargo también me gusta que todos sean felices, es por eso que este fic trata sobre Shampoo y Mousse, porque creo que Shampoo lo quiere pero no lo acepta y bueno sin más por el momento pues disfruten este Capítulo…

DISCLAIMER:

Ranma ½ pertenece a la inigualable Rumiko Takahashi, así como también sus personajes, siendo así, solo puedo decir que la historia a continuación es totalmente mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3:

"**Fen, la prometida de Mousse"**

POV. Shampoo:

(Shampoo va en su bici hacia el Neko Hanten)

Me siento tan enojada, como puede preferir airen a esa chica ruda… no me queda de otra más que esforzarme más y ganarle, Ranma sólo debe quererme a mi…

Ahora que lo recuerdo dejé a Mousse encerrado, es extraño que todavía no halla venido hasta mí, no es porque quiera que venga, pero debo admitir que en cuanto se trata de la utilización de armas no he visto a nadie como él, y bueno no debió tardar más de 10 minutos en abrir esa jaula, porque aunque se que la mandé a hacer "especial pa él", no tardó en abrirla, y ya sabia que no tardaría pero solo necesitaba ventaja para ir con airen… Me pregunto por qué todavía no está aquí…

*De pronto Shampoo se detiene totalmente y baja de su bici, frente a ella está Mousse con una chica de cabello lacio, corto, color negro, tiene facciones muy finas, bien podría ser una muñeca de porcelana, tiene la misma estatura que Shampoo, viste ropa china, lo cual la deja más confundida que nada*

"_¿Quién es ella?, ¿será una amazona?, creo que ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde…"_

*Shampoo comienza a acercarse a ellos, en su mirada puede notarse confusión e intriga*

"_No la puedo recordar, pero sé que ya le he visto antes, ¿Por qué le habla a Mousse?, ¿Acaso él ya la conoce?, parece que platican con mucha naturalidad, el debe conocerla, pero yo conozco a todos los amigos de Mousse, el siempre me los presenta, bueno supongo que si me acerco a él, me la presentará, talvés la recuerde..."_

*Shampoo va llegando hasta donde está Mousse y escucha lo que dicen*

"_Parece que están discutiendo, me pregunto si debo acercarme, Mousse se escucha realmente serio"_

-Fen yo nunca acepté ese trato entre tu y yo (Mousse parece exaltado), además eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, eso no significa nada para mí

-Mousse, me he entrenado mucho desde ese día, te prometí que sería igual de fuerte que tú para que el día en que estemos juntos te sientas orgulloso de mí

"_Esa chica se llama Fen, ya he escuchado antes ese nombre, pero, cómo que juntos ¿a qué se refiere?"_

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres muy hermosa y también debes ser muy ágil y fuerte, pero ya te dije que yo no puedo estar contigo

-Pero tú me ganaste, me debo casar contigo

"_¿Qué, cómo que casar?, Yo no sabía que el estaba comprometido con ella… nunca me lo contó" *Shampoo se detiene y queda a unos pasos atrás de Mousse*_

-Fen eso era un juego de niños, yo no pensaba en casarme, además hay otra razón… Ya estoy comprometido con alguien, y he prometido permanecer a su lado…

-¿Qué?, estás jugando ¿no es así?

-Lo siento Fen, ella es mi prometida, y aunque ella quiera a alguien más permaneceré a su lado…

-Entonces, ¿ella es una amazona también?, no me digas que es esa niña que siempre jugaba contigo, esa que siempre quería vencerte… a la que declaré como mi enemiga… una tal Shampoo, bisnieta de Cologne, nuestra líder…

"_Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, Fen, mi primer enemiga, juré que la derrotaría, ahora recuerdo todo eso, pero, hace tanto que no la veía, ahora entiendo…"_

-Si es ella, ¿por qué?

-Bueno pues digamos que no tiene una buena reputación, me enteré que primero se dejó ganar por una chica que ni siquiera es parte de la tribu, después la buscó para derrotarla, y luego se dejó vencer por un chico, y para acabar se transforma en gato… pues yo creo que no es buena para ti, es todo un fracaso como amazona, no la puedes querer, ni siquiera pudo derrotar a su enemiga después de darle el beso de la muerte, y aún así, quiere a otro, no te entiendo Mousse… tu ya no puedes hacer nada para que ella te quiera…

*Mousse baja la mirada*

"_¿Qué dijo, mala reputación? Y ¿Quién es ella para decidir qué es bueno y qué no lo es?, ¡cómo se atreve a decir eso!"_

*Shampoo ve como Fen se acerca a Mousse y lo besa en los labios, este se queda totalmente estático, Shampoo deja caer la bici y se dirige hasta Fen, el ruido caída de la bici hace voltear a Mousse y a la amazona*

-Y tú quién eres para decir lo qué es bueno y lo que no (Shampoo se para frente a Fen y está muy enojada)

-Shampoo (Menciona algo sorprendido Mousse y alza la mirada y ve a Shampoo)

-Así que aquí está la valiente Shampoo (menciona Fen en un tono sarcástico)… ¿cómo que quién soy?, pues soy la prometida de Mousse, y he venido por el, nos vamos a casar… ya deberías saberlo ¿no es así?

-El está conmigo… (Shampoo dice esto con en tono bajo pero claro y se escucha enojada)

-Pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido tú quieres a otro chico, uno que ya está comprometido…

-Es cierto, pero él me venció, yo soy su prometida…

-Lo ves, Mousse no debe permanecer a tu lado, el no es tu prometido…

-(Mousse está feliz) Shampoo ¿has venido a decir que eres mi prometida y que me quieres?

-¿Qué?, cómo crees que yo pensaría de esa manera hacia ti, entiende que yo nunca te voy a querer, eres un estorbo para mi, solo he venido a demostrarle a esta persona quién soy yo, porque es obvio que eres tan inútil que ni siquiera puedes defenderme, si te quieres casar con ella mejor para mi porque estoy harta de ti, de que siempre me estés persiguiendo, además nunca podrías vencer a Ranma, el si es digno de alguien como yo… no un pato tonto como tú… me hubiera gustado nunca haberte conocido… (Shampoo se escucha realmente furiosa)

*Mousse queda impactado por las palabras de Shampoo y baja la mirada, pero en ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe, Mousse reacciona y ve como Fen ya está atacando a shampoo; Shampoo apenas puede esquivar sus golpes y se puede notar como su mejilla está roja*

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi prometido, Shampoo esta es la guerra, (Fen no deja de atacar, y Shampoo solo esquiva sus golpes), no hullas, ya sabía que nunca peleas, ¡Eres una deshonra para las amazonas!

*Shampoo reacciona y comienza a atacar a Fen sin lograr hacerle, nada*

-Parece que quieres jugar Shampoo, si así es como siempre peleas ahora entiendo porque nunca has ganado, (Shampoo ataca a Fen y esta la esquiva y logra darle un gran golpe en el estómago, lo que hace caer a Shampoo)

*Shampoo se levanta rodeada de un gran aura de un color negro combinada con otra color rojo*

-Parece que ahora si pelearás con todo, espero que no me decepciones gatita…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Te molestó que te dijera gatita?

-Ahora si Fen te demostraré quién es esta gatita, prepárate (Shampoo comienza a correr en dirección a Fen preparando su ataque) La victoria es mía Fen…

*Antes de que Shampoo golpee a Fen, es detenida por alguien*

-¿Qué?, (Shampoo voltea a ver quien la está sosteniendo y queda atónita al ver que se trata de Mousse) Mousse ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me detienes pato tonto?

-Mousse (menciona también impresionada Fen)

-Basta Shampoo, déjala en paz, esto no es necesario, ya dijiste lo necesario, ya entendí que no te hago falta y que nunca me querrás, antes del anochecer mis cosas ya no estarán en el Neko Hanten, jamás me volverás a ver, será como si nunca me hubieras conocido, vámonos Fen, estamos dando un espectáculo en este lugar… *Mousse suelta a Shampoo*

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido nos vamos?, pero todavía no la he vencido… (Menciona Fen en un tono de decepción)

-(Mousse comienza a caminar sin mirar a Fen) Fen ¿Eres mi prometida o no?

-Si (Fen está muy feliz)

-Entonces vámonos

-Claro que si Mousse… *Fen voltea a ver a Shampoo, quién todavía no reacciona de lo que acaba de escuchar*, hasta nunca Shampoo… (Fen sonríe ampliamente y luego alcanza a Mousse y lo toma del brazo).

Notas del capítulo:

¿Qué les pareció?, espero sigan leyendo porque cada vez se pondrá mejor esta historia… no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero saber que más pasará... lo prometido es deuda, ahora les mostré el verdadero inicio de esta linda historia y bueno me costó un poco crear este capítulo pero ya quedó y me ha gustado mucho… Bueno dejen sus reviews para cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación, para hacerme saber acerca de su club de fans en mi nombre, en fin cualquier cosa yo acepto su opinión (sigo soñando con ser popular jeje)… hasta el próximo capítulo ¡bye, bye!

Futami-chan


	4. Rapto, agradecimiento y un nuevo futuro

¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz por sus reviews (ya me siento popular jeje ok no), gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue en pie y seguirá un buen rumbo, me agrada que les esté gustando, y bueno me gustaría hacer mención de: Kyoga HK, StephanieHearth y bry; quiénes se han tomado la molestia de dejar su review y enserio eso cuenta mucho para mí, me dan alegría, pues se que opinan de mi fic y sé que les está gustando y es que en una historia el autor no es nada sin la gente que lo apoya.

Hay algo que quisiera mencionar y aclarar; como les dije desde el principio de esta historia, solo me basaré en el anime de Ranma ½, pues sé que todos ya han visto el anime (o eso creo yo) pero hay muchos que no han leído el manga por lo que haría un posible spoiler y no me gusta eso, en fin, gracias y bueno sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER:

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes de este anime pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi quien hizo que con tan hermosa historia yo pudiera crear esta entre dos de sus personajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4:

"**Rapto, agradecimiento y un nuevo futuro"**

Simbología:

"…_..": Los personajes están pensando._

-….: Los personajes están hablando

POV. Shampoo

*Shampoo está recostada sobre una cama en su forma felina y está cubierta con una pequeña cobija (Para su tamaño le queda perfecta), de pronto despierta lentamente, y comienza a moverse, pero hace una "mueca" de dolor*

"_Qué pasó, me siento algo adolorida, pero… ¿Dónde estoy?, tengo que salir de aquí, pero primero tengo que regresar a mi forma humana, de lo contrario no me será tan fácil pelear con la persona que me raptó"_

*Shampoo comienza a andar por la casa en busca de agua caliente, hasta que encuentra un baño y entra en este*

"_Ahora comienzo a recordar un poco de lo que pasó"_

Flash back:

-Parece que ahora si pelearás con todo, espero que no me decepciones gatita…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Te molestó que te dijera gatita?

-Ahora si Fen te demostraré quién es esta gatita, prepárate (Shampoo comienza a correr en dirección a Fen preparando su ataque) La victoria es mía Fen…

*Antes de que Shampoo golpee a Fen, es detenida por alguien*

-Basta Shampoo, déjala en paz, esto no es necesario, ya lo dijiste y ya entendí que no te hago falta y que nunca me querrás, antes del anochecer mis cosas ya no estarán en el Neko Hanten, jamás me volverás a ver, será como si nunca me hubieras conocido, vámonos Fen, estamos dando un espectáculo en este lugar… *Mousse suelta a Shampoo*…

¿Qué había sido todo eso? después de tanto tiempo junto a Mousse, siempre tratándolo de la misma manera, y ahora se comportaba así, en ese momento comencé a sentir un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente, lo cual dio lugar a mi transformación en gato, no podía pasarme algo peor ahora, el dolor no cesaba, al contrario aumentaba poco a poco, ahora odiaba más a Fen, tenía que admitir que ella había utilizado una técnica muy buena, la técnica de los puntos especiales, que consiste en atacar al enemigo tratando de romper sus costillas presionando puntos donde quedará adormecido después del golpe, para así cuando se termina de ejecutar la técnica todo el dolor se desata lentamente; traté de ir hacia el Neko Hanten en busca de mi abuela para que me ayudara a quitarme el dolor que sentía…

Fin Flash back.

Sin embargo lo último que recuerdo es que comencé a ver todo borroso, y luego el sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo al piso.

*Shampoo es sacada de sus pensamientos debido a que escucha a alguien acercándose al lugar a donde ella se encuentra, hasta que se detiene justo del otro lado de la puerta, Shampoo se levanta ya convertida en humana, y se coloca una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, toma un palo que había ahí y abre la puerta rápidamente con la intensión de herir a la otra persona que se encontraba fuera.*

-¡Toma esto secuestrador! *Shampoo suelta un gran golpe, pero la otra persona lo esquiva y el suelo de madera se rompe*

-¿Qué estás haciendo Shampoo? ¡Me vas a lastimar!

-¿Qué?, esa voz… *Shampoo voltea a ver a aquella persona a la que atacó*

-Deja de soñar despierta, reacciona de una buena vez…

-¿Ukyo?, pero qué estoy haciendo en tú casa…

-Qué mal estás, ni siquiera pudiste pegarme y bueno en primera no te secuestré si es lo que piensas, y segunda, no me agradezcas tanto por haberte salvado después de aquella pelea que tuviste con no se quién (Ukyo suena un tanto sarcástica)… y me debes lo del piso…

-¿Tú me salvaste?, bueno, no hiciste demasiado, solo me trajiste hasta aquí…

-¿Qué no hice demasiado?, Shampoo te ayudé, no dejabas de quejarte o como se le diga cuando te transformas en gato, tenías varias costillas rotas, y además llamé a Cologne para que me ayudara porque yo solo podía calmarte el dolor, ella hizo algún tipo de hechizo o que se yo para lo de tus costillas, y como lo mejor era no moverte hasta que sanaras, te dejé en mi cama… ¿Te parece poco?

-Ya déjame Ukyo, no estoy de humor como para soportar todo lo que tengas que decir, además todavía tengo algo de dolor…

-Bueno Shampoo pues yo no estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, así que estamos en las mismas, y ya me cansé de pelear contigo… *Ukyo y Shampoo se quedan calladas un momento* ¿quieres otra vez la medicina que te di para el dolor?

-si… (Shampoo responde casi en un susurro)

-En un momento te la traigo *Ukyo da media vuelta y se dirige hacia otro cuarto, pero antes de entrar se detiene*, se me olvidaba, lavé tu ropa que por cierto estaba llena de lodo, la dejé en el cuarto donde estabas.

*Shampoo solo asiente y se dirige hacia este, y comienza a cambiarse*

"_Así que Ukyo no es tan mala como yo creía, bueno supongo que de no ser por airen talvés nos llevaríamos mejor… o talvés no la conocería"_

*Más tarde en el Uchan's, Ukyo y Shampoo se encuentran sentadas una frente a la otra tomando té, y no hay nadie más*

-Ukyo…

-Dime

-¿Por qué hoy no hay gente en este lugar?

-eh, bueno no podía atender a nadie hoy, no sabía cómo seguirías y no es que me importes demasiado, pero Cologne no me dijo a qué hora volvería, así que mientras tanto yo te cuidaría…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hacer qué…

-¿Por qué me ayudaste y me trajiste a tu casa?

-*Ukyo da un pequeño sorbo a su té y luego habla tranquilamente* Bueno, pues te encontré tirada, estaba lloviendo, te retorcías y no podía dejarte ahí y menos en ese estado… No quiero ser entrometida, pero ya que yo te ayudé por lo menos podrías explicarme que fue lo que te pasó, y por cierto dónde estaba Mousse, pensé que nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño…

-No me gustaría hablar de eso, sin embargo, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ofreciste tu ayuda….

-Bien, pues te escucho…

(Mientras tanto…)

*Mousse se encuentra fuera del Neko Hanten, tiene una pequeña maleta, y está hablando con Cologne, pero Fen no está con él*

-¿A dónde vas Mousse, por qué te llevas tus cosas?

-Bueno Cologne no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que irme lo antes posible, y bueno, aunque nunca estuvo de mi parte, gracias por dejarme vivir aquí durante este tiempo, hasta nunca… *Mousse se sube a uno de los tejados y comienza a correr rápidamente por estos hasta que Cologne ya no lo ve*

-Este chico pato si que es raro… seguro al rato volverá, el lo ha dicho, no puede estar lejos de Shampoo… *Cologne vuelve a entrar al Neko Hanten*

*Por su parte, Mousse llega a un parque muy lejos del Neko Hanten*

"_De ahora en adelante solo tengo que pensar en mi, qué irónico, y pensar que tengo que comenzar de cero, tanto tiempo tras ella, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me he detenido a pensar aunque sea un poco en mi, solo me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, pero ya no quiero recordar eso, ahora es parte de mi pasado, y en el pasado se quedará, tengo que comenzar a hacer mi futuro, pero, qué es lo que debo hacer…"_

-¡Mousse, airen, te encontré!…

-Otra vez tú, ¿qué quieres Fen?, ya te dije que aunque ya no estaré con Shampoo tú no eres mi prometida…

-Pero tu me preguntaste que si era tu prometida y yo te contesté que si y aho… (Mousse la interrumpe)

-Ya sé lo que dije Fen, pero ya te lo había explicado antes, yo no pensaba en matrimonio ni en nada parecido cuando peleamos en ese entonces, fue un juego *Mousse comienza a exaltarse*

-Muy bien Mousse, pues entonces ya veo que regresarás suplicando a esa gatita que te perdone, es por eso que no te toma enserio, tu siempre has sido vulnerable a ella…

-¡No será así, yo no volveré, y talvés fui vulnerable, pero ya no!

-¡Bueno pues demuéstralo y pelea, pelea como el gran hombre que sé que eres, da todo de ti!…

-¡Así será!

*Mousse y Fen quedan frente a frente*

-¡Pues entonces comienza ahora, pelea conmigo!

-¿Qué?

-Pelea conmigo, y si te gano me iré, jamás me volverás a ver, pero si me vuelves a ganar entonces cumplirás con nuestras leyes y te casarás conmigo…

*Mousse da un paso hacia atrás*

-¿Casarnos?

-Si…

*Mousse queda pensativo unos segundos*

-Está bien, pelearé contigo, pero espero que tú también me demuestres todo el entrenamiento que has tenido para que yo estuviera orgulloso de ti, espero que no me decepciones…

-Así será….

-¡A pelear! (Mousse y Fen toman posición de ataque)

…

Notas del capítulo:

Y bueno, este fue el capítulo y quise dar a conocer a Shampoo y a Ukyo un poco más tranquilas, no peleando por Ranma como siempre, y bueno a un Mousse más decidido… En fin, este capítulo me costó bastante, tenía varias cosas por hacer en la escuela, y bueno tenía que ajustar algunos detalles de este cap, y ya sé que eso es solo problema mío pero quería justificarme, aunque sé que muchos quisieran matarme… en fin, el caso es que lo terminé y ahora díganme ¿qué les pareció?, espero sus reviews, dudas, aclaraciones, declaraciones, cartas de amor, eh, bueno creo que ya me pasé, ok eso último talvés no, pero si tienen algo que quieran hacerme saber con toda confianza dejen su comentario, yo estoy aquí para saber qué les parece mi historia, recuerden que no importa que digan, simplemente sean ustedes mismos y exprésense libremente. Y bueno sin más sermón por el momento, hasta el próximo capítulo, bye, bye.

Futami-chan.


	5. En camino al bosque

Hola a todos bueno este capítulo me costó bastante hacerlo, pero traté de dar lo mejor de mi capacidad creativa, y bueno ya estaba listo desde hace algún tiempo pero todavía me faltaba corregir algunas partes, en fin, sin más por el momento, espero y sea de su agrado.

DISCLAIMER:

Ranma ½ (aunque duele) no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi quién nos hace muy feliz, y quien a mi imaginación y creatividad le da trabajo para crear esta historia, de la que solo puedo decir, es totalmente mi creación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 5**

"**En camino al Bosque****"**

Simbología:

"…_..": Los personajes están pensando._

-….: Los personajes están hablando

*En el Uchan's*

-Ya veo Shampoo, ¿y crees que Mousse regresará?

-No lo sé, pero si no lo hace mejor para mí porque siempre está persiguiéndome a donde sea que valla, y ya estoy harta de eso…

-Pues no se si estoy en lo cierto, pero así como me lo has contado, más bien parece que estás celosa de Fen…

\- ¿Yo celosa de esa engreída?, claro que no, ¿por qué debería estarlo?, además es una tramposa que no sabe pelear, y que cuando vio que yo iba a ganar utilizó a Mousse para detenerme (Shampoo suena completamente molesta)

-Así que no estás celosa de Mouse…

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario, le agradezco a esa tonta que se lo haya llevado, así yo seré muy feliz con airen, y ellos serán una gran pareja de tontos *Shampoo toma su taza de té y da el último sorbo rápidamente*

-Y estás segura que las cosas con Ranma resultarán como esperas, no quiero echar a perder tus planes, pero recuerda que él ya nos dijo que a la única que quiere es a Akane (la voz de Ukyo suena seria y triste)

-Ella no es competencia *Shampoo hace una expresión de despreocupación*

-Por supuesto que con nosotras ella no ganaría peleando, ni siquiera si no hicieras tantas trampas cuando peleas Shampoo

-¡Yo no soy tramposa!…

-Está bien, pero Akane tiene algo más que nosotras no…

-¿Qué?

-Ella tiene a Ranma, y aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, él nunca nos permitiría hacerle daño, además con tan solo intentarlo las que acabarían como enemigas de Ranma seríamos nosotras, creo que es tiempo de aceptar la derrota, él en verdad la ama… (Ukyo baja la mirada)

-Pues yo no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a pelear? *Ukyo sube el tono de su voz*

-Su amor, él es mi prometido *Shampoo también sube el tono de su voz y ve directamente a Ukyo*

-Shampoo, ¡entiende de una buena vez que nunca nos pudo haber correspondido!, y bueno, quiero dejar de hablar de eso ya *Ukyo se levanta y se va en dirección a su cuarto*

"_Pues yo pelearé hasta que airen se de cuenta de que me ama"_

*Se abre la puerta del Uchan's*

-Hola Shampoo, ¿Cómo te sientes?…

-Bisabuela

*Ukyo regresa de nuevo*

-¿Quién es? *ve a Cologne*

-*Cologne cierra la puerta* Hola Ukyo, vine de nuevo a ver cómo seguía Shampoo, traje estas hierbas que la ayudarán a curarse

-Qué bueno bisabuela, todavía siento mucho dolor… ¿Cuándo me recuperaré por completo?

-Pues como veo tu situación, tardarás bastante en sanar, pero no te preocupes eres fuerte y no creo que te limite mucho en tus actividades diarias, si eso es lo que te preocupa, por cierto, quiero hablar contigo Shampoo (Cologne se acerca a ella)

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy, por favor Cologne póngase cómoda

-Si, gracias Ukyo

*Ukyo vuelve a irse hacia su cuarto*

-Ella si que es bondadosa, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, fue quien te ayudó…

-Lo sé… parece que no es como yo pensaba, pero ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo bisabuela?

-*Cologne se coloca frente a Shampoo y comienza a preparar un tipo de mezcla con las hierbas que llevaba *Han pasado varias cosas que no me explico, una de ellas es que Mouse se fue del Neko Hanten, y la más importante, ¿quién te atacó con la técnica especial? ¿Por qué no te defendiste? *Cologne ve detenidamente a Shampoo*

-Bueno abuela, pues todo eso está vinculado a alguien, y sí me defendí, pero nunca me di cuenta que estaba utilizando aquella técnica…

-¿Cómo que todo está vinculado? ¿Mousse te atacó? (Cologne está exaltada) si es así, pondré en su lugar a ese chico pato *Cologne se levanta*

-Tranquila, no fue él abuela… En cualquier caso, no se te ocurra ir a buscarlo…

-Entiendo, te has enojado con él otra vez, ¿y así es como piensa ganarse tu amor?… pero hablando de nuevo del ataque que recibiste, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía que se utilizara esta técnica, además está prohibida para las amazonas, afortunadamente no fue ejecutada hasta su fin, de lo contrario te habría matado, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta?

-No lo sé abuela, simplemente comenzamos a pelear y aunque percibí un aura diferente no le di mucha importancia, pensé que era normal… Y de Mousse no tengo nada que decir, así que preferiría que no me hables de él ni que esperes que vuelva, porque no lo hará…

-Haber Shampoo no estoy entendiendo, si no fue Mousse, ¿entonces a quién te enfrentaste? mejor cuéntame todo, también cuéntame que pasó para que Mousse se fuera tan repentinamente, y aunque no quieras hablar de él, necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió…

-(Shampoo hace un claro gesto de fastidio) Pues verás abuela, fue después de ir a ver a airen…

(Mientras tanto lejos de Uchan's)

POV. Fen

Mousse y yo nos dirigíamos a un lugar muy tranquilo, hacia un buen día, no estaba tan cálido y las nubes tapaban un poco al sol, por lo que no era tan agotador nuestro camino al lugar donde íbamos, un bosque, eso me ayudaría bastante con la idea que se me había ocurrido… Yo iba demasiado callada y pensando en mi gran idea, que era obviamente formalizar al precio que fuera mi compromiso con Mousse.

Así concluí que ir a un bosque sería la manera en que los golpes que recibiera haría que fueran a propósito contra los árboles, talvés iba a ser doloroso, pero ya lo había planeado todo desde antes y nadie iba a interferir, fue debido a esto que cuando le propuse a Mousse lo de la pelea, me detuve y le expuse que sería mejor que se llevara a cabo en este lugar, y aunque le pareció extraño, traté de persuadirlo con toda la intención de que no me diera un no como respuesta, además merecía perder esta pelea para convertirme inevitablemente en la prometida de Mousse.

Mousse y yo éramos el uno para el otro, siempre lo había pensado desde que teníamos 5 años y nos conocimos, pero esa tonta gata siempre había estorbado, pero ahora me ha hecho las cosas más fáciles, y por lo que veo sus intereses han cambiado, antes me retaba y decía que ella era la única contrincante de Mousse, y aunque siempre lo negó, siempre supe que le gustaba, porque ¿A quién no le gustaría mi querido Mousse?, si no fuera por esos anteojos que trae, cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo hermoso que es y enamoraría de él, por eso en cuanto me vuelva su prometida oficial, haré que se ponga lentes de contacto, así podré ver sus bellos ojos y será totalmente mío.

Recuerdo que en cuanto me enteré que esa tonta gatita andaba tras ese tal Ranma, fue tanta mi ira que quise interrumpir mi entrenamiento para venir hasta Nerima por él, no soportaba la idea de que esa tonta se fijara en alguien más cuando Mousse andaba tras de ella, así que quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Shampoo y no estar más tiempo sin Mousse, pero esperé un poco para hacerme más fuerte, por lo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él la había seguido desde China.

Yo no quería que eso pasara pero de alguna manera si me enfrentaba a Shampoo, perdería, así había pasado toda mi vida, entrenando para vencerla y ser una contrincante fuerte para él y sé que aún no estoy preparada para ganarle a esa tonta gata pero lo que no sabe es que he transformado la técnica especial, lo cual me facilitó la victoria en nuestro primer enfrentamiento, realmente es muy tonta, mira que no darse cuenta, eso sólo me demuestra que soy mejor que ella.

De cualquier forma tengo que ser cuidadosa si es necesario volver a ejecutarla, ya que si lo hicieran sabrían que es ilegal para las amazonas esta técnica, aún así, no me importaría quitarla a ella o a cualquier otra persona que quiera ponerse en mí camino.

-Fen, creo que lo mejor es no adentrarnos más en el bosque, aquí será la pelea

-¿Eh? Disculpa airen no te escuché podrías repetirlo por favor…

-Dije que aquí será la pelea, ya que adentrarnos en el bosque sería peligroso, además todavía no conozco muy bien el lugar y podemos perdernos

Así fue como Mousse me sacó de mis pensamientos, y obviamente si fuera por mí, podríamos adentrarnos más en el bosque y "perdernos"…

-Está bien Mousse, como tú quieras, pero quizá podríamos caminar un poco más…

-No, podría ponerte en peligro

Sin decir nada más, Mousse comenzó a calentar y yo hice lo mismo, sus palabras eran muy lindas, definitivamente iba a hacer mi futuro esposo… En unos cuantos minutos terminamos el pequeño calentamiento para no lastimar nuestros músculos y entonces Mousse se dirigió amablemente hacía mí

-Fen, antes de empezar la pelea, quiero proponerte reglas

-Está bien Mousse, ¿cuáles son?

-Primero: Nadie debe interferir en nuestra pelea o se cancela completamente

-No creo que alguien pueda interferir en este lugar tan solitario, y de cualquier forma no creo que alguien quiera hacerlo… pero acepto

-Segunda: La utilización de cualquier arma está permitida, y en cuanto a las técnicas, cómo nuestra ley nos indica, no podemos utilizar aquellas no aprobadas, pero creo que eso ya lo tienes claro ¿No es así Fen?

-Eh? Sí claro, por supuesto que estoy consciente de ello

"_Obviamente contra el amor de mi vida no intentaría algo tan peligroso, además si lo hago talvés no se dará cuenta, pero no quiero vencerlo y no lo haré"…_

-Tercera: la pelea debe ser lo más limpia posible, para que no de lugar a malentendidos, o inconformismos

"_Todo quedará más claro que el agua, de esa actuación me encargo yo"_

-Cuarta y última: gana aquél que logre hacer que el oponente ya no pueda mantenerse en pie.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si

-Pensé que sería algo menos permisivo, pero si eso es lo que quieres, pues entonces que empiece la pelea *Fen toma posición de combate*

-¿Estás lista Fen?

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es si tú estás listo

"_Soy una gran actriz"_

-Por supuesto, estoy muy seguro *Mousse también toma posición de ataque*

Nota del capítulo:

Hola sé que estoy tardando realmente bastante en actualizar pero me sucedió algo malo y no me permitió seguir con el fic, aún así les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza y por mi poca disponibilidad. Dejando toda esa historia de lado que no creo que les interese (es aburrido, lo sé…) de nuevo les agradezco el tiempo que prestan a mi fic sobre todo porque a través de sus comentarios se que les está gustando, lo cual me hace muy feliz. Por otra parte quería comentarles que a esta historia todavía le hace falta bastante, así que no se espanten si creen que va rápido.

No olviden dejar su comentario, cualquier duda o aclaración les agradecería me lo hicieran saber.

Futami-chan.


	6. Mousse vs Fen

¡Hola a todos! Como prometí, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo que sé que esperaban con ansias (estoy muy emocionada). Espero que les guste esta pelea que desde hace dos capítulos e ido postergando; sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER:

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes dentro de este pertenecen a su gran autora Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia a continuación es totalmente mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Mousse vs Fen****"**

Simbología:

"…_..": Los personajes están pensando._

-….: Los personajes están hablando

En un bosque lejos de la ciudad de Nerima, Mousse y Fen dan comienzo a la gran batalla que decidirá sus vidas…

Fen comienza a correr en dirección contraria a Mousse lo que lo deja completamente confundido, ella sube a un árbol, y él apenas logra distinguirla a lo lejos pero va tras ella.

-Ya veo, quieres hacer esto más fácil para mí… ¡conoce el ataque especial de armas de Mousse! *El ataque da directamente en el árbol donde se encuentra Fen, el tronco se destroza casi en su totalidad y ella salta a la copa de otro árbol*

-Mousse esa técnica no funcionará, si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso (Fen toma un tono burlón)

"_Te haré las cosas más fáciles"_

Instantáneamente ella salta del árbol con dirección a su contendiente dando una patada, pero este la logra evadir ágilmente y le da varios golpes en el estómago lo que la lanza muy lejos haciendo que choque contra un gran árbol y luego caiga.

-Creo que me estás dejando ganar muy fácilmente Fen…

-Esta pelea no será fácil, sólo quería medir tu nivel de fuerza y tu agilidad, pero ahora sé que sigues siendo un rival muy poderoso mi querido airen

"_Esto duele pero vale la pena"_

Fen parece repuesta del golpe, se dirige hacia Mousse, va a darle un golpe en el rostro, el nuevamente la esquiva, sin darse cuenta lo toma por sorpresa al colocarse detrás de él para darle varios golpes de arriba hacia abajo, en cuanto llega a los pies da una ágil patada en su espalda que termina tirándolo, así que ya en el piso se le caen lo lentes, Fen detiene su ataque y recoge estos para luego dárselos, pero Mousse se levanta y contra ataca.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡no vas a ver mis ataques Mousse!

-¡Esto es una pelea, no deberías de ayudar a tu adversario! *Mousse sigue atacando con golpes simples a Fen y esta sólo lo evade*

-Entiendo, pero no me gustaría que estés a desventaja y pueda ganarte sólo por eso

-Eso no te incumbe, ya te dije que soy tu enemigo en este momento, así que ¡toma esta pelea enserio! *Mousse le arrebata los lentes y los lanza muy lejos*

"_Se está dando cuenta que lo estoy dejando ganar, no puedo permitirlo"_

Mousse una vez más golpea a Fen en el estómago causando su caída, así que se acerca a ella para atacarla nuevamente, Fen apenas logra saltar antes de recibir otro golpe y se nota como su aura comienza a cambiar a una más oscura

-Parece que ahora si pelearás bien Fen, ¿por qué no has comenzado a pelear como con Shampoo?

-¡No me la menciones Mousse!, ya te dije que primero te estaba poniendo a prueba… pero ahora, ¡te atacaré con todo lo que tengo!

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¿A caso dudas que te puedo vencer, o simplemente quieres que yo te gane para que seas mi esposa?

-¡Nunca haría eso!

"_Así es mi querido airen, es lo que quiero"_

Fen de nuevo se va contra Mousse dándole sólo algunos golpes pues este comienza a evadirla, ahora él saca un par de bombas y se las lanza, pero tras hacer unos cuantos movimientos, Fen provoca un gran viento que hace que regresen a Mousse, quien cae debido a que no puede ver nada y las bombas explotan.

Pronto Mousse se levanta y Fen de nuevo comienza a atacarlo, ahora él saca algunas cadenas de su túnica y antes de que la amazona siga, la enreda con estas y la deja inmóvil totalmente, así que genera un fuerte movimiento y ella vuelve a chocar contra un árbol, lo cual la deja tirada y sin fuerzas.

Fen ya está lastimada, con algunas cortadas debido a las cadenas, se levanta nuevamente aunque con mayor pesadez que antes y entonces Mousse vuelve a tratar de inmovilizarla pero a pesar de su buen movimiento, ella lo esquiva, él la pierde por un momento y su rival aprovecha para acercársele lo más rápido que puede, logrando darle un gran golpe en las costillas.

"_No pensaba utilizar la técnica especial, y como dije antes, no lo haré, pero sólo algunos golpes de ésta, hará que parezca que la pelea es justa"_

Mousse se levanta rápidamente, adolorido, y ahora la amazona da más golpes dirigidos a las costillas y una que otra patada, ambos se dirigen a extremos opuestos al contrincante, parecen muy cansados, su respirar comienza a ser entre cortado, aún así Fen se dirige a Mousse y arremete nuevamente.

Él la trata de evitar, aunque más torpemente, pero aprovecha para sacar nuevamente un par de bombas que logra aventar con dirección a su poderosa adversaria, inevitablemente explotan cerca de ella, lo que causa su caída, aún así trata otra vez de levantarse pero ya está tan lastimada que intentarlo parece inútil, sus piernas parecen no aguantar el peso de su delgado cuerpo y la fuerza parece haberse desvanecido, por lo que queda inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

"_En este punto ya he peleado demasiado, es tu turno de acabar con esto mi querido Mousse, mi actuación es convincente ¿no es así?"_

De esta manera Mousse se acerca a ella, en su cuerpo se nota que los golpes no sólo los ha dado él, no obstante es obvio que está mucho mejor que su contrincante.

-Esta ha sido una larga pelea, debo admitir que eres una buena rival Fen, pero este es el final…

"_Por fin lo que siempre he esperado, anda Mousse, vénceme"_

Mousse saca de sus mangas largas cuchillas, y a unos pasos de ella va a lanzarlas, en ese momento hace un rápido movimiento para atacar a Fen, quien cierra los ojos en espera del último golpe, pero nunca llega, así que lentamente decide abrirlos de nuevo y ve que Mousse está parado frente a ella.

-Me has ganado Mousse, así que da tu último golpe *Fen suena totalmente exhausta*

-No pienso matarte Fen, esto es suficiente, la regla decía que ganaba aquél que lograra hacer que el oponente ya no pudiera mantenerse en pie… Así que…

*Fen queda inconsciente, Mousse se tira lentamente al suelo al lado de la bella amazona y mira a su acompañante*

-Te he ganado Fen, o debería decir, futura esposa…

POV. Mousse.

Me encontraba sentado al lado de Fen, totalmente cansado por la pelea que había tenido lugar hacia unos minutos atrás, todavía no comprendía totalmente lo que acababa de suceder, ahora debería preocuparme por Fen tanto o mejor dicho, más que de lo que había sentido por Shampoo, pero mi corazón, tan malo como siempre, me suplicaba que regresara con ella y le rogara un perdón aunque terminara rechazándome como siempre, porque en cada momento recordaba que cuando nos habíamos conocido, desde el primer momento en que la había visto, me había enamorado profundamente de ella.

En distintas ocasiones Shampoo y Fen peleaban por mí, eso hacía que creyera que quizá sentía algo por mí, tal vez muy profundamente, pero como había dicho, eso era lo que yo creía, hasta aquél día en que llegó Fen y entonces Shampoo me dejó todo en claro, yo había sido siempre un estorbo para ella, y nunca me haría ni el más mínimo caso, yo era el tonto que la perseguía, el que sin importar lo que pasara, dijera o incluso me hiciera, dejaba de pensar que algún día mis sentimientos llegarían a ella.

En cuanto expuso su forma de pensar hacia mí frente a Fen, mis recuerdos y sentimientos sólo se volvieron dolor, era todo lo que me había preguntado día tras día, ¿ella me quería aunque sea un poco?, todo ese tiempo me había dicho a mi mismo que probablemente con más entrenamiento, demostrándole que yo vencería fácilmente a Ranma y el tratar de salvarla en cada momento en que se encontraba en peligro, vendría a mí y estaríamos juntos, pero en cada enfrentamiento ella con sus tontas artimañas, me ponía trampas para que yo perdiera contra él…

Y ahora por fin obtenía una respuesta, mi dignidad otra vez estaba en juego, era todo, estaba cansado de pelear por alguien que jamás me amaría… también me sentía enojado tanto con ella como conmigo, sobre todo conmigo, ¿que esperaba que sucediera si ella siempre me había dicho que no me quería?

A partir de ese instante ya no sería el mismo, lo mejor era alejarme o volvería a caer en la misma trampa de regresar una y otra vez a ella sin importar cuanto me lastimara, porque honestamente ya estaba cansado, y ahora que tenía a Fen, la cuidaría y haría que me enamorara de ella, porque sobre todo no quería hacerle a ella lo que Shampoo me había hecho a mí… ahora para mí sólo existirá Fen…

*Mousse se levanta y pone a Fen en su espalda*

Había oscurecido, teníamos que regresar antes de que el bosque se volviera nuestro adversario con todas aquellas criaturas que lo habitaban, así que con Fen en mi espalda traté de encontrar el camino de regreso, inteligentemente en un momento de orgullo durante la pelea, había lanzado mis lentes y ahora no los encontraba, así que decidí caminar y tomar el rumbo que mi instinto me marcaba.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos por fin había hallado mis lentes, estaban bajo mi pie, y claramente había escuchado el sonido de estos al romperse, aún así como pude los levanté y me los puse, no ayudaban mucho a mi vista debido a que se encontraban en mal estado, pero pude encontrar el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

Me dirigía hacia el lugar donde Fen me había comentado que se estaba quedando, no sabía donde era exactamente pero en algún momento ella me había comentado la zona donde estaba; después de caminar algunos minutos Fen reaccionó…

-Mousse, es decir, airen, mejor bájame, tú también debes estar cansado de nuestra pelea, y ahora cómo mi prometido legítimo, mi deber es cuidar de ti…

Fen estaba consciente ahora, en su voz se notaba lo débil que estaba y me había sacado de mis pensamientos haciéndome sentir culpable por las heridas que se veían claramente sobre la piel de sus brazos, seguramente todo su cuerpo estaría así…

-Veo que has despertado Fen, pero no puedo bajarte, estás lastimada, me gustaría llevarte a tu casa yo provoqué tus heridas y me… (Fen lo interrumpe)

-No te sientas mal querido airen, estas heridas son la muestra de una pelea justa, de no ser por ellas, sentiría que no estamos realmente comprometidos ahora…

No pude articular ni una palabra, tenía razón, la pelea había sido justa, y aunque me sentía adolorido y cansado, como su futuro esposo, tenía que preferirla a ella ante cualquier circunstancia…

-Mousse… acepto tu propuesta, así que por favor llévame hasta el departamento donde me estoy quedando, yo te indico el camino…

-Está bien Fen…

Sin decir más, sentí como Fen se aferró más a mi cuerpo adolorido, sin embargo me sentía más concentrado en no pensar en nada más que en ella y su bienestar, ella fue guiándome y sin darme cuenta llegamos rápidamente hasta el departamento donde se había estado quedando desde que había llegado, desde fuera se veía muy sencillo pero parecía suficiente para que una persona pudiera vivir cómodamente.

Al llegar a la puerta la bajé cuidadosamente y aunque no era muy pesada, sentía algo de alivio para mi cuerpo, acto seguido ella se abrazó a mí indecisa, cómo si sintiera que la apartaría, cosa que efectivamente iba a hacer, pero en ese instante recordé que no podía lastimar sus sentimientos por lo que le permití que siguiera abrazándome, aun así no me sentía capaz de corresponderle aunque sabía que era lo que Fen estaba esperando, y sin apartarse comenzó a hablar…

-Airen, me siento tan afortunada de estar contigo por fin después de tanto tiempo, quiero permanecer a tu lado por siempre…

Algo en mí parecía no querer aceptar lo que decía, pero sabía lo doloroso que era rechazar a alguien, o mejor dicho, ser rechazado, pero con todo eso, todavía era temprano para mí al querer cambiar mis sentimientos de un momento a otro, pues sentía que de alguna manera me estaba traicionando, así que lentamente, tratando de tapar mi incomodidad por la cercanía de mi prometida, la tomé de los hombros suavemente y la separé de mí para hablarle de frente…

-Me tengo que ir, pero antes me gustaría ayudarte a curar tus heridas, debe ser doloroso, podría traerte alguna hierba medicinal o talvés… (Fen lo interrumpe)

-Amor mío, no te preocupes por eso, no es nada… permíteme ser yo quien te cure a ti, pero no sólo las heridas de tu cuerpo, sino también las de tu corazón, quiero ser tu único y verdadero amor, es más, cómo tu prometida te pido que no la vuelvas a ver, yo seré quien te cuidará y amará por siempre, ya no necesitas de ella…

No esperaba que hablara de Shampoo en un momento como este, sin embargo, esperaba que todo lo que había dicho sucediera, antes de seguir sufriendo por ella cada vez más; no sabía que rumbo tomaría mi vida de ahora en adelante y que quizá no dejaría de amar a mi hermosa Shampoo, pero ahora estoy comprometido, y ésta vez no pienso regresar con ella, porque realmente no quisiera volver a verla…

-Quédate conmigo Mousse, no tienes porque quedarte en algún otro sitio cuando seremos marido y mujer muy pronto *Fen abre la puerta del departamento* Pasa airen…

CONTINUARA…

Notas del capítulo:

¡Hola!, disculpen la espera pero este capítulo me ha costado bastante elaborarlo, además por alguna razón el capítulo que subí de mi otra historia también me costó mucho; bueno hablando de nuevo de este fic, como seguramente se dieron cuenta este cap. ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal, pero no quería cortarlo y definitivamente tenía que acabar con esta decisión que Mousse tendrá que tomar, ¿aceptará entrar al departamento de Fen? ¿Qué pasaría si acepta?…

Gracias por leer este y los próximos capítulos de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto también espero que la pelea haya cumplido con sus expectativas… (Honestamente es la primera que hago para una de mis historias y exactamente ha sido esta la parte que más me ha costado).

En fin me alegra escribir para ustedes, así que espero que ustedes escriban para mí un pequeño comentario, aunque sea para reclamar, todo sirve para mejorarme como escritora, obviamente también se aceptan declaraciones de amor (ok no, sigo emocionada), pero me gusta leer sus comentarios, y bueno sin más, hasta pronto queridos lectores…

Futami-chan


	7. Cambio de imagen

¡Hola! Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza en publicar pero tuve algunas dificultades con mi compu, decía que todos mis archivos no estaban así que sentí morirme pero al parecer ya volvió a la normalidad... Y por otro lado tuve muchos problemas con mi familia, esperaba su apoyo pero no fue así...En fin hablando de otra cosa (perdonen por desahogarme aquí) gracias por sus comentarios, me han dado muchas ideas para este capítulo, así que me siento feliz porque sé que les está gustando, además de que pensaba interrumpir mis fic's hasta nuevo aviso, pero gracias a ustedes eso no pasará y seguiré publicando.

DISCLAIMER

Ranma 1/2 y todos los personajes de este anime pertenecen a su grandiosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia a continuación es completamente mía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Cambio de imagen"**

Simbología:

"…..": Los personajes están pensando.

-….: Los personajes están hablando

POV. Fen

Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, la pasión inundaba nuestro ser, no podíamos detenernos, en cualquier momento tocaríamos las estrellas, viajaríamos por el infinito y navegaríamos entre las constelaciones...

El mejor día de mi vida, por fin le demostraba a mi amado que era totalmente suya... Y finalmente nos fundimos en un abrazo jurándonos amor eterno...

Ah! De no ser porque eres tan lento mi querido Mousse, estos podríamos ser tu y yo… *Fen cierra el libro que tiene en las manos y lo pone sobre un pequeño mueble* yo sería la bella damisela con urgencia y tú mi amado vaquero incansable...

¿Qué? ¿Así se llama el libro? *Fen toma de nuevo el libro* ya veo... me equivoqué... el título es "La bella damisela en apuros y el caballero confiable"... Como sea... Tuve que haberte detenido airen y aprovechar ese bello momento...

Flash back

-Pasa airen

-Está bien...

*Mousse duda un poco pero entra al departamento, al instante Fen entra y cierra la puerta*

-Bueno Fen, ¿tienes algo que pueda utilizar para ayudarte con tus heridas?

-Ya te dije que no es necesario airen, yo puedo hacerlo sola, sin embargo traeré alcohol y algunas vendas para ser yo quien te ayude, también me encargaré que cambiar tus lentes, ahora están rotos y... (Mousse la interrumpe)

-No Fen...

-¿Qué?

-No malinterpretes nuestra situación...

_"¿Se dio cuenta de mis planes?"_

-Tuvimos una pelea justa, por lo tanto el compromiso es totalmente valido, lo que quiere decir que cada uno debe cuidar del otro correspondiendo su amabilidad y cuidado con amor, eso es lo que nuestra ley dicta ¿no es así?

-Así es...

-Entonces ambos nos ayudaremos y cuidaremos, así que deja que cumpla mi parte como tu prometido, yo también te curaré... Y por los lentes no te preocupes eso puedo arreglarlo yo, eres muy amable, gracias por preocuparte por mi...

_"Mouse, eres tan lindo... pero... Creo que no te diste cuenta que eso rompe mi corazón... Estás haciendo todo esto sólo porque así lo dice nuestra ley... Pero no porque me amas... Pronto eso cambiará..."_

-¿Te pasa algo Fen?

-Nada airen, sólo que te amo tanto que aún no puedo creer que estés conmigo...

*Fen abraza a Mousse, pero este la aparta*

-Si quieres yo traigo las vendas, ¿dónde están?

-En mi habitación... Es por ese pasillo al fondo... Están dentro de una pequeña caja que está sobre mi mesita de noche...

-Muy bien, enseguida las traeré, espera aquí Fen...*Mousse se dirige a la habitación de Fen*

_"Tengo que darme prisa, sólo un poco más de mi gran actuación y hoy se consumará nuestro amor querido airen"_

*Fen se dirige a la habitación y se recuesta sobre la cama lo cual toma por sorpresa a Mousse*

-Querido... Has encontrado lo que necesitabas... Me estoy sintiendo cada vez peor... creo que después de todo soy muy débil todavía para enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte como tú airen... *Fen se levanta de la cama y queda parada exactamente frente a Mousse*

-No digas esas cosas Fen, eres una muy buena contrincante y... (Fen lo interrumpe)

-No es así Mousse disculpa que sea tan frágil, yo… todo me da vueltas...

* Fen pone una mano en su frente, se tambalea un poco y se deja caer pero Mousse alcanza a tomarla por la cintura evitando una "dolorosa caída"*

-¡Fen, Fen! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué tienes? *Mousse pone a la bella amazona sobre la cama* Traeré ayuda...

*Antes de que Mousse pueda siquiera dar un paso Fen lo toma de la mano*

-No es necesario airen, estaré bien... (Fen suena totalmente débil) es sólo que soy tan inútil, ¡seguramente soy un estorbo para ti! (comienza a llorar y se cubre los ojos con sus manos) ¡No soy digna de tenerte!

-Fen... No digas eso, yo... yo te... Tú eres todo lo que necesito ahora y te cuidaré... Sigamos juntos adelante... ya no llores... (Mousse se sienta en la cama quedando de frente a Fen)

-A pesar de que no sea tan buena... ¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado Mousse?

-B-Bueno Fen yo no sé si... (Fen lo interrumpe)

-Está bien mi amor no digas más, me quedo a tu lado...

_"Pero que tonta soy, en este momento no puedo hacer ese tipo de preguntas, seguramente todavía no sabe qué hacer y me dirá que necesita tiempo, tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo"_

*Fen se abalanza contra Mousse y se abraza fuertemente de su cuello, él trata de apartarla pero ella se aferra, en un nuevo intento por hacer a un lado a la bella amazona Mousse trata de levantarse de la cama y Fen lo jala fuertemente hacia ella causando que el resbale y caiga sobre ella, la amazona toma ventaja de la situación y trata de besarlo, sin embargo Mousse logra apartarla y se aleja lo más que puede de ella*

-Mousse... Quédate conmigo...

-Fen esto no está bien, yo...

-Airen ahora somos prometidos y no hay nada de malo en que te quedes esta noche (Mousse la interrumpe)

-No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, gracias pero lo mejor es que me vaya...

*Mousse da media vuelta, sale de la habitación y luego del departamento, dejando a Fen sin palabras, después de unos segundos reacciona*

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Abusar de mi hospitalidad? *Toma una almohada y la avienta* ¡Es un tonto! (Fen suena bastante enojada pero luego se calma) no... Al contrario es demasiado inteligente... Y lento... Pero no importa, tengo más ideas todavía para hacer que no te vayas de mi lado y si no lo logro... entonces será por la mala...

Fin flash back

Por ahora todo lo que he hecho va bien, ya soy la prometida oficial de Mousse y pronto se lo haré saber a esa tonta gatita. Debo tener precaución y evitar que airen se encuentre con ella, seguramente ya sabe lo de la técnica, indudablemente me acusará y obviamente debo alejarme de Cologne, aunque puedo negarlo todo, no tiene ninguna prueba en mi contra, pero sigue siendo peligroso, primero haré que Mousse no pueda dudar ni siquiera un poco de mí, ante sus ojos debo ser la chica de sus sueños, alguien casi perfecta, luego nos iremos muy lejos y viviremos felices por siempre, todo es perfecto...

Fin POV Fen

Al siguiente día...

(Es muy temprano, Akane se encuentra corriendo por las calles de Nerima hacia el dojo Tendo a lo lejos logra distinguir a Ranma tratando de golpear a Ryoga)

-¿Qué es lo que estarán haciendo? Bueno conociéndolos seguramente otra vez están discutiendo por algo trivial... *deja de correr y sigue caminando hasta ellos, quienes no se han dado cuenta de su presencia*

-Ranma, me enteré que por fin podrás quedarte con Shampoo, ya está libre de Mousse, ya no tengas miedo de dar un paso más con esa chica, y no te preocupes por Akane, yo la cuidaré (Ryoga habla con mucha confianza)

-¿De qué hablas P-chan?

-¡No me digas así!

-¿Te molesta cerdito?...

*Llega Akane*

-¿P-chan? ¿Dónde está?

-No malinterpretes Akane, simplemente salió el tema de tu cerdito pero Ryoga puede explicarte donde está, ¿Verdad que si? *Ranma mira a Ryoga y sonríe*

-¿Eh? yo no sé nada Akane...

-Ya veo... Hace mucho que no lo veo... (Akane se queda algo pensativa)

-¡Ranma me las pagarás! *Ryoga comienza un ataque contra el chico de la trenza*

-¿Qué pasa Ryoga, acaso te he puesto nervioso?

-Ya van de nuevo con sus peleas... Mejor me voy... (Akane da media vuelta y choca con alguien) L-lo siento... *mira a la otra persona y se encuentra con Mousse, sólo que no trae sus lentes* ¿Mousse?

-Discúlpame Akane no vi por donde iba...

-Ya me di cuenta...

*Ryoga y Ranma siguen peleando pero ahora Ryoga tiene una katana, tratando de herir a Ranma, este último sólo puede esquivar sus ataques, pero tras un mal paso cae en un charco de agua convirtiéndose en la linda pelirroja*

-¿Te gusta mi katana Ranma? ¡Pues la compré pensando en ti!

-Espera Ryoga a una chica se le debe tratar bien ¡Me vas a lastimar con eso!

-Tú lo has dicho Ranma a una chica pero tú no lo eres, ¡así que no huyas!

-*Ranma corre en dirección a Mousse y se coloca tras este*¡Amable caballero sálveme!

-¿Qué pasa? (Mousse voltea a ver a Ranma pero no logra distinguirlo ya que no lleva puestos sus lentes) ¿Quién eres?

POV. Mousse

Como todos los días me había despertado muy temprano dispuesto a entrenar, sólo que no encontraba los lentes que solía llevar y que ahora estaban casi destruidos en su totalidad, traté de recordar donde los había puesto pero estando en ese hotel donde había pasado la noche, no lograba encontrarlos, lo mejor sería comprar unos nuevos como me había mencionado Fen.

Salí del hotel como pude y me dirigía por la ciudad acompañado de mi instinto porque mi vista no me ayudaba para nada, hasta que sin querer choque con alguien, me disculpé y entonces noté que era Akane la prometida del tonto de Rama.

Escuchaba bastante ruido hasta que alguien más se situó tras de mí pidiéndome que le ayudara, al parecer era una chica pequeña y al darme la vuelta para tratar de verla pasó algo que no podía creer, de pronto sentí un ligero movimiento en mi cabello, luego Akane y la otra chica hicieron una expresión de preocupación, por inercia llevé mi mano a mi cabeza descubriendo que algo hacía falta… pude sentir que mi larga cabellera había desaparecido... Y luego a mi espalda sólo pude escuchar el titubeo de alguien pidiéndome una disculpa.

-Y-yo M-Mousse... No era mi intención, en serio disculpa Y-yo...

-¿Ryoga?

-S-si...

-No te preocupes por esto, sólo que… ¡te mataré!

Corrí en dirección a Ryoga para atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho, cosa que no logre pues debido a mi pésima vista no vi una piedra frente a mí y no sólo eso, había un charco de agua así que al caer al instante me convertí en pato... No podía pasarme algo peor ahora... Sentí que alguien me levantaba y comencé a moverme para zafarme de su agarre pero me calme al escuchar la voz de Akane

-Tranquilo Mousse, no te haré daño, estoy segura de que Ryoga no quiso cortarte el cabello, ¿No es así Ryoga?

-Claro Akane fue sin querer, además el que tuvo la culpa fue Ranma que se escondió tras de ti Mousse

Eso era lo peor de todo, por culpa de Ranma ahora mi cabello estaba en el suelo, había logrado engañarme, yo pensaba que había salvado a una chica indefensa pero sólo era ese tipo... Definitivamente tendría que vengarme por esto. Quise moverme de nuevo para soltarme pero Akane de nuevo me tranquilizó

-Yo también tuve algo de culpa al no fijarme por donde iba, de no ser por mi todo esto no hubiera pasado, así que me gustaría llevarte a casa, ahí puedes darte una ducha con agua caliente y le pediré a Kasumi que arregle tu cabello como cuando estos dos también arruinaron el mío, te aseguro que te quedará muy bien.

Así Akane me llevaba hasta el dojo Tendo pero el tonto de Ranma comenzó a reclamar a Akane por ser tan atenta con otras personas, eran notorios sus celos, aunque como siempre ninguno de los dos admitía que quería al otro; finalmente Akane estaba gritándole que había sido su culpa lo que me había pasado, era mejor irme pero me perdería igual que Ryoga que ya no estaba con nosotros, además no podría ir a comprar mis lentes en forma de pato así que me tendría que aguantar, seguramente mi cabello ahora estaría horrible y ya que la hermana de Akane ayudaría a arreglar mi cabello ya no tendría que andar por la ciudad con mi cabello así hasta que encontrara un buen estilista.

Finalmente llegamos al dojo y después de darme un baño, fui con Akane a hablar con su hermana para pedirle que me ayudara con mi cabello, el tonto de Ranma obligado por Akane se encontraba también haciendo una reverencia en señal de petición de una disculpa por la molestia que le ocasionábamos a Kasumi.

Realmente era la primera vez que veía a Ranma pedir algo de esa forma, se sentía bien, sobre todo por todos los problemas que él indirecta y directamente me había ocasionado, de alguna manera por su culpa yo había pasado por innumerables desgracias, así que verlo de esa manera era lo mejor en todo mi día.

-Kasumi, disculpa que te molestemos pero podrías ayudar a Mousse con su cabello… es que, por nuestra culpa ahora está así, y yo no soy muy buena con estas cosas… seguramente lo empeoraría…

-Está bien chicos, lo haré no hay problema

-Muchas gracias señorita Tendo (Mousse hace de nuevo una reverencia)

-No seas tan cortés, solo dime Kasumi

-Está bien Kasumi, gracias…

-No te preocupes, seguramente un cambio de look te vendrá bien

Enseguida Ranma se salió, Akane se sentó frente a mi aunque a una buena distancia, y entonces Kasumi comenzó a arreglar mi cabello, estaba tan corto en comparación a mi antiguo estilo, me sentía extraño, desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido largo y ahora era un cambio total; cuando por fin Kasumi terminó se puso frente a mí y quedo totalmente seria, lo cual también notó Akane quien se acercó lentamente a mi… comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, ¿tan mal me veía?

-¿Qué pasa, tan mal me veo?

Tras no recibir una respuesta inmediata comencé a ponerme más nervioso, así que traté de verme en el espejo que Kasumi había puesto sobre la mesa que estaba junto a mí, pero era inútil, no lograba distinguir nada aunque me esforzara, definitivamente necesitaba mis lentes…

-No Mousse te ves bien… eres muy apuesto… (Akane sigue viendo a Mousse)

-¿Qué? Es un cumplido para hacerme sentir mejor con mi apariencia ¿no es así?

-No Mousse, mi hermana tiene razón, podría decir que pareces un chico de los que salen en la televisión… (Kasumi sonríe amablemente)

-Si Mousse, seguro Shampoo cambia su opinión sobre ti cuando te vea (Akane suena muy entusiasta)

-B-Bueno, con respecto a ella… ya no me interesa… ahora estoy comprometido con alguien más...

-¿Qué? Pero no habías dicho que estarías siempre junto a ella… (Ahora Akane suena totalmente confundida)

-Bueno pues ya no es así…

-Akane, Mousse tiene sus razones, ya no lo cuestiones…

-Es cierto Kasumi… Lo siento Mousse eso no es de mi incumbencia…

-No te preocupes Akane… bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que comprarme unos lentes nuevos… de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda Kasumi (Mousse hace una reverencia, se da media vuelta y choca con la mesa) lo siento no era mi intención (Mousse se hace a un lado y ahora se tropieza y cae)

-Creo que así no llegarás muy lejos Mousse, Akane por que tú y Ranma no lo acompañan, eso podría ser una buena disculpa con él (Kasumi mira a Akane con un semblante un poco preocupado)

-Tienes razón Kasumi, vamos Mousse nosotros te acompañaremos, voy por Ranma…

-(Mousse se levanta) Está bien Akane, no te preocupes puedo ir solo… (Vuelve a tropezarse y cae nuevamente)

-Mejor te acompañamos Mousse…

Después de un rato, Akane y Ranma iban conmigo en dirección a una nueva óptica que habían abierto hace poco tiempo, el camino fue algo pesado, comenzaba a creer lo que me habían dicho Akane y Kasumi, pues podía escuchar cómo la gente se expresaba de mi de una manera poco usual, mencionaban que quizá era un modelo o un actor… era extraño y no podía creer que se refirieran a mí, hasta que escuche a Akane reír suavemente…

-Lo ves Mousse, te dije que te veías bien, ¿ahora me crees? ¡Todos lo dicen!

-No es para tanto Akane… solo que ahora que por fin se arregla un poco se nota demasiado, pero no hay nada en especial con el…

-No seas engreído Ranma, es cierto y lo sabes…

Otra vez estaban peleando y bueno yo me estaba divirtiendo un poco con sus escenas de matrimonio en conflicto. Cuando por fin llegamos la doctora me pareció algo extraña, parecía emocionada conmigo, y cuando vio que necesitaría unos lentes tipo nerd según ella, se negó a vendérmelos, mencionaba que eran un horror para alguien como yo y algunas otras cosas sin sentido, me ofreció lentes de contacto para no dañar mí imagen.

Traté de negarme pues nunca había puesto de esas cosas en mis ojos y honestamente no era algo que quería probar, pero después de un gran alboroto Akane también trataba de convencerme y luego el tonto de Ranma también se metía en la discusión…

-Le digo que es un error querer usar esos lentes tan feos, seguramente te preocupa tu imagen y bueno no es para menos, no puedes usar eso…

-La doctora tiene razón Mousse hazle caso, si usas esos los lentes de contacto te verás mejor… ¿verdad que si Rama?

-Déjalo Akane, tiene miedo y por eso no lo hará (Ranma comienza a reírse)

-¡No tengo miedo Ranma, es más deme esos lentes de contacto doctora!

Finalmente acepte, no perdería mi honor frente a ese tonto de Ranma, además si era mucho más cómodo traer los lentes de contacto pero sentía algo raro en mis ojos, aunque veía mucho mejor. Después ellos se fueron al dojo de nuevo discutiendo porque Akane me había dicho otro cumplido y yo me dirigía al hotel donde me quedaba, pero a medio camino me encontré con Fen…

Notas del capítulo:

Hola, enserio me disculpo por mi tardanza no tengo vergüenza lo sé… pero por eso este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores, es mi forma de disculparme… espero que sirva... en fin gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, de nuevo mencionaré que estoy muy feliz porque gracias a ustedes y sus lindos comentarios seguiré mis fic's, y si, como dije al principio estaba a punto de dejar de publicar hasta nuevo aviso, y honestamente eso me ponía muy triste, así que seguiré publicando no se preocupen.

Por lo pronto este fic está actualizado, el otro que tengo (Por si alguien lo lee y sabe que no es del anime Ranma 1/2) todavía no lo actualizo, pero pronto lo haré así que estén pendientes.

Sin más por ahora esperen por el próximo capítulo, no se olviden de comentar, su opinión es muy importante para mí y obviamente tomo en cuenta todas sus propuestas, así que con confianza pasen y comenten... ok eso sonó como propaganda de mercado… olvídenlo… ¡pero comenten por favor!

Por cierto, con respecto al corte de Mousse yo lo he imaginado como esta imagen, aunque puede que no les guste, así que queda a su imaginación su nuevo estilo de corte pero es así como yo creo que se vería, obviamente el chico de la imagen es muy diferente a él pero bueno… este es el link: images/search?q=cortes+para+caballero+con+raya+de+lado&amp;view=detailv2&amp;&amp;id=49BA09DD2B697F870A4B7247FA9DE1C07E06FE81&amp;selectedIndex=133&amp;ccid=5x%2fGXv0z&amp;simid=608054691319120393&amp;thid= 5GCnbwUxZBGwKJg&amp;ajaxhist=0

Por otra parte creo que ya se dieron cuenta que estoy tratando de juntar a Ranma y a Akane, pero en un segundo plano… y bueno también espero que les guste la forma en la que he decidido ponerlos dentro de la historia, así como la actitud celosa de Ranma que trata de esconder, y lo inocente y orgullosa de Akane que hace que nunca se dé cuenta de lo que pasa… en fin tengo pensado algo para casi todos los personajes…

Eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo bye, bye

Futami-chan


	8. ANUNCIO SOBRE LA HISTORIA!

ANUNCIO

Hola a todos, primero que nada agradezco su tiempo por leer mi fic, es un honor saber que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado siguen leyendo y me disculpo por no actualizar, pero necitaba organizar mi vida que era un desastre, además este tiempo me ayudó a tomar la difícil elección sobre continuar los fics que tengo o simplemente eliminarlos (si es posible) de fanfiction.

Así que espero que me perdonen pero no puedo dejar de escribir y mucho menos hacerles la grosería de dejarlo inconcluso, de manera que confirmo el regreso de las actualizaciones.

Muy pronto habrá nuevo capítulo, gracias por todo, los quiero.

Futami-chan


End file.
